


Toast

by RosieClark



Series: Baking stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: One shot glimpses into married life after Bread.





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack! 
> 
> I feel like I haven't written anything in a really long time, so here I am with a collection on one shots after Bread. If you haven't read Bread yet, I suggest you do before you read this. The one shots will take place in varying times, so their definitely not in consecutive order. You can leave suggestions or prompts on in the comments or on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Rosie

“Hello?” Lance walked into his house and threw his keys onto the table. The house was completely dark. “Katie? Mari? Thomas?” 

He walked through the living room and entered their kitchen. The faint smell of bread wafted to him, but other then that, the house was completely deserted. Where had they gone?

He picked up his phone and called Katies cell. A faint ringing reached his ears. He followed it to their bedroom. He smiled to himself. Sometimes he would come home to his family sleeping in their bed Katie’s arms around Marina and Mari’s arms around Thomas. As quietly as he could, Lance opened the door. 

The room was empty. Katie’s cell phone lay on the bed. He started to worry. 

Walking back into the kitchen, he tripped. Over a chair. That chair was definitely not there before. 

“Sit.” 

Lance jumped and looked around for the owner of the voice. 

“Daddy! You’re supposed to sit when someone tells you to!” The voice wined, and he let out an amused chuckle, sitting in the chair.

“Mari, remember what we talked about!” Katies voice gently reminded. “We have to be calm. Your daddy’s not going to watch the show if he isn’t forced.” 

Show? Oh dear god. Lance tried to stand up, but it was already too late. He was stuck to the chair. He knew his wife was a genius inventor, and he loved her for it, but sometimes it was a real pain in the butt. 

After about three years of marriage, she had begun creating things to help around the house, reprogramming their roomba to put loose toys away among others. The chair was her favorite. The moment you sit, tiny burrs latch themselves onto your clothes, making it impossible to leave fully dressed. 

Lance had sworn to never fall for it again yet here he was, attached to the chair. 

“Hey babe, do you think you could let me out of the chair?” He asked already knowing the answer. 

In response, their over counter lights flicked on and about a dozen popsicle sticks popped up. Each one had a face drawn on with crayon. 

Lance was all for his wifes puppet shows, it was the first thing he saw when he met her, but they were getting a little cheesy lately. Plus he though “sharpshooter Lance” was a tad over the top. 

Two socks rose from one end of the counter, one green and one blue, and began to make their way to the aliens. 

“Who are you?” One of the popsicle figurines gasped. Or at least tried to. Lance was pretty sure that’s what his three year old son Thomas was trying to communicate through his “bee bi bo’s”. He hears Katie whispering words of encouragement from behind the counter. 

“I’m Lance, the blue paladin of Voltron, and I command you to-” The sock puppet tripped on an imaginary rock and face planted. The crowd of popsicle stick aliens roared with laughter. 

Lance frowned. “Hey! I’m not-” 

“And I’m the green paladin of Voltron! Strong and smart and the best mom ever!” Marina’s voice rang out, interrupting her father. “Not to mention beautiful too!” 

The aliens cheered. Lance grinned. All those things were true. Pidge had been nervous about having their second child, but she was a natural. Perfect in every way. 

“Pidge, you said you had some news?” The blue sock reminded his green counterpart. There were giggles and the green sock puppet turned to Lance. 

“Babe,” it was Katie's’ voice. “We’re going to be a family of four!” She stood up so he could see her. She was still in her pajamas, but there was a glowing smile on her face. He stared. 

“Are you-?” 

She nodded, walking up to him and taking his hand. “Yeah, I am.” 

Lance wasted no time picking her up and spinning his wife in the air. She squealed and leaned down to press their lips together. When they finally pulled apart, Marina was staring at them with a look of disgust. 

“Ewww! You guys can’t kiss in front of me! That's inappropriate!” 

Katies eyes met his and they burst out laughing. Marina’s scowl deepened. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” She pouted tears beginning to well in her eyes. Lance’s heart melted a little and he scooped his daughter up, bopping her on the nose. 

“Don’t cry princess! Daddy will take you out for ice cream! How does that sound?” 

Almost immediately, the tears disappeared and she cracked a grin. She had his mouth, so seeing her smile like that was like looking in a mirror. 

Katie gave him a stern look. “You spoil her too much.” 

“Is someone jealous? Don’t worry, I’ll bring you back something too.” He winked before running out of the house, nearly avoiding the slipper thrown at his head. He was pretty sure he heard her screaming something about the noodle incident which didn’t bode well on his part. 

The door slammed shut and Katie sighed, picking up Thomas and heading to the bedroom. “Suuuure. Just abandon the pregnant lady for ice cream.” 

She looked down at her son and smiled. He had Lance’s eyes, but the rest of his face was hers. Thomas was looking at her with a mix of concern and amusement. 

“Come on bud.” She flopped down on their bed, carefully wrapping her arms around him. “Let’s take a nap.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
